<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Из нового мира by Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046562">Из нового мира</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni/pseuds/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni'>Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ketchester [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, From Sex to Love, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Healing, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Psychopaths In Love, Resurrection, Switching, Talking, ketchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni/pseuds/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур пробыл в другом мире слишком долго, Артур соскучился, но скучал ли по нему Дин? Порой это маленькое американское хамло понять очень трудно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Ketch/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ketchester [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Из нового мира</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*horny_british_noises*<br/>Кетчестер. 13 сезон 22 серия.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— А ты чего здесь делаешь?!<br/>      — Свободные комнаты закончились, так что я решил… — соврал Артур Кетч, сидя на полу в гостиной бункера. Дин подошел ближе, его глаза чуть расширились.<br/>      — Ты до сих пор не обработал раны?!<br/>      — Не было особенно времени, — вновь соврал Артур. — А ты? Ночной перекус?<br/>      Дин подошел ближе и обошел устроившегося на полу Кетча кругом. Сердце забилось быстрее.<br/>      — Ты не в курсе, отчего ты вызываешь желание тебя пытать у всех, кто бы тебя не встретил? Вначале Асмодей, теперь эти Михаиловы прихвостни…<br/>      — Разве первым не был ты? — Артур поднимает на него взгляд, стараясь не выдать, насколько ему приятно находиться сейчас вместе с Дином рядом, в пустой гостиной. Он так ждал его в ином мире… Беспокоился, потому что его не было слишком долго, и Артур беспокоился не о себе, а о нем, не сделал ли Асмодей с ним что-нибудь... Охотиться с Чарли ему нравилось, но уже тогда он понял, что оставил свое сердце в другом мире. Дин Винчестер забрал его, и Артур не знал, что теперь делать со всеми этими свалившимися на него чувствами.<br/>      Вины, тоски, страха быть отвергнутым, одиночества…<br/>      — Хочешь сказать, ты этого не заслуживал?<br/>      «Начинается».<br/>      Артур промолчал, открыл антисептик и полил одну из своих ран, оставленных ножом ангела-палача. Раны в основном были справа, и левой рукой было немного сложнее бинтовать правое плечо, чем наоборот.<br/>      — Блять, давай я!.. — Дин садится рядом и забирает у него антисептик, касаясь пальцами кожи. Тело обдает жаром от его близости, и когда его руки касаются ран, Артур просто молча смотрит на него, боясь сказать что-нибудь, от чего он разозлится и уйдет. Он изо всех сил старается дышать ровно.<br/>      Когда все пошло настолько не так?..<br/>      — Долго? — через некоторое время хрипло спрашивает Дин. Он уже разделался с ранами на груди и принялся за те, что были на спине. Все силы Артура уходят на то, чтобы не вздрагивать от прикосновений его пальцев. Настолько, что он даже немного скучает по тому времени, когда чтобы он что-то почувствовал, Дину приходилось душить его почти до потери сознания.<br/>      — Что — долго?<br/>      — …тебя там держали?<br/>      Артур жалеет, что не видит сейчас его лица.<br/>      — Не очень, — отвечает он с безразличием в голосе. А затем тихо добавляет, не сдержавшись: — С Асмодеем было намного хуже. Это точно, что Габриэль убил его?<br/>      — Да, — отвечает Дин и наклеивает очередной пластырь возле ребра. Рукав его рубашки щекочет кожу на боку, и Артур слегка вздрагивает, надеясь, что это пройдет незамеченным. — Чем ты… чем ты теперь займешься?<br/>      Артур повернул голову и встретился с ним взглядом. Он не совсем понимал, что значит этот вопрос, и значит ли он вообще что-либо. Какие бы трепетные чувства он к Дину не испытывал, быть бесплатным рабом Винчестеров он не собирается.<br/>      — Для начала — как следует высплюсь. Приведу себя в порядок. Не думаю, что в вашем бункере есть нормальный чай, поэтому съезжу позавтракаю куда-нибудь. Хочешь присоединиться?<br/>      — Блять, какой ты фальшивый! — Дин приложил руку к лицу. Артур вздрогнул, такого он совсем не ожидал, а охотник продолжил: — Просто пиздец. Знаешь, что в тебе самое фальшивое, что больше всего бесит?!<br/>      — Мой акцент? — иногда просто невозможно удержаться от подъеба, даже когда тебя ругает человек, в которого ты влюбился. Гневное лицо Дина становится озадаченным, и Артур внутренне умиляется. Иногда удивить противника — означает его победить.<br/>      — Погоди, то есть ты на самом деле не англичанин?..<br/>      — Конечно. И все это время я разговаривал с британским акцентом исключительно для того, чтобы вызывать на твоем лице презрительную гримаску, — промурлыкал Артур. «Получай за «фальшивого!» — Ты очарователен, когда злишься.<br/>      — Ах ты!.. — физиономия Дина, когда он понял, что его наебали — бесценна. Затем он вдруг схватил за плечи Артура и чуть встряхнул, а его лицо снова стало торжествующим: — Вот!<br/>      — Прошу прощения?<br/>      — Самое бесячее в тебе, это твоя омерзительная фальшивая лыба, когда ты пытаешься вести себя «нормально», — процедил Дин, приблизив свое лицо к лицу Артура так, что они почти касались друг друга носами. — Потому что ты не умеешь. Вернее, не можешь. Ты — убийца, Артур Кетч, и когда тебе долго никого не удаётся прикончить, или ты пытаешься строить из себя «нормального человека», твоя лыба становится просто омерзительной. Ты можешь улыбаться нормально только когда сделаешь какую-нибудь гадость, вот как сейчас.<br/>      «Упс. Надо поработать над этим перед зеркалом, если даже Дин это заметил», — это были мысли, но по телу все равно пробежал холодок. Можно сколько угодно отшучиваться вслух и придумывать остроумные ответы, когда тебя дразнит тот, кто тебе нравится, но от настоящих чувств никуда не денешься.<br/>      — А ты всегда говоришь то, что думаешь, и не стесняешься в выражениях, — с обидой произнес Артур, отцепляя от себя руки Дина и беря новый бинт, чтобы замотать последний порез на тыльной стороне ладони. — И ты тоже делаешь это нарочно. Будто считаешь себя выше социальных норм и банальной вежливости. Ты думаешь, что это лучше притворства, но в итоге получается, что ты либо хамишь, либо молчишь, либо отшучиваешься, когда тебе задают неудобные вопросы, на которые ты не хочешь отвечать.<br/>      Теперь уже поменялось лицо у Дина, но взгляд остался твердым.<br/>      — Да, я считаю, что так лучше. Лучше, чем смотреть, как ты притворяешься со всеми, играя роль «боевого товарища»! А от твоей фальшивой «дружелюбной» улыбки меня тошнит!<br/>      Артур вздрогнул, едва не пролив антисептик. Это было… он не понимал. Они вроде бы как расстались вполне дружелюбно. Даже очень хорошо — по меркам их обычных расставаний. А потом Дин спас его, и на самом деле Артур надеялся… надеялся, что, может, они смогут снова тайно встречаться как прежде. Он знал, что Дин скорее умрет, чем признает официально, что он с ним трахается, но это не настолько его волновало. Желание иметь тайны от близких нормально, особенно если этим близким кажется, что они знают тебя как облупленного, и видят тебя практически ежедневно. Но сейчас… он не понимал, отчего Дин так злится.<br/>      — Хорошо, я просто уеду завтра… — выговорил он, опустив взгляд — якобы, чтобы завязать узел бинта. «Просто уехать» — это последнее, что он хотел… В смысле…<br/>      — Погоди-ка секундочку, с какой стати тебя вообще волнует, кому я там притворно улыбаюсь? — он впился взглядом в красивое лицо охотника, которое так часто вспоминал в чужом мире.<br/>      — Потому что это бесит и выглядит отвратительно, — невозмутимо ответил Дин. — Не понимаю, как Чарли на это купилась.<br/>      — Ааа, то есть тебя волнует, что я не был честен с твоей драгоценной подружкой? А тебе не приходило в голову, что я ничего не подделывал, и твоя подружка на самом деле не твоя, а ее двойник из другого мира, лидер повстанцев, который, вообще-то, может оценить хорошего бойца за то, что он делает, а не за то, какая у него улыбка, в отличие от тебя, Дин!<br/>      — Да, — Дин самодовольно кивнул сам себе, словно не услышав Артура, — и это тоже. Твои постоянные требования от других соблюдения социальных норм. Если хочешь, чтобы тебя хвалили, не требуй этого.<br/>      — Да ну? — резковато бросил Артур, позабыв о возбуждении. — Если не требовать признания, тебе просто сядут на шею. Ты считаешь само разумеющимся, что люди тебе помогают, потому что ты герой и спасаешь мир. Это — отвратительно. Это — меня бесит в тебе. Ты вовсе не идеальный герой, Дин, с какой стати ты вообще решил, что ты можешь указывать людям, что тебе в них нравится, а что нет? С какой стати их должно заботить твое мнение о них?!<br/>      — Причем тут люди?! — возмутился Дин. — Я говорю о тебе!..<br/>      На миг Артур окаменел, а затем сардонически приподнял бровь. Что ж, если Дин его даже за человека не считает…<br/>      — Я не то имел в виду, — Дин прикрыл глаза — единственная форма извинений, на которую он был способен. — Блять, Кетч, как же ты бесишь!..<br/>      — Ты мне это постоянно говоришь.<br/>      — Потому что ты постоянно бесишь.<br/>      — Я серьёзно не понимаю, почему тебя так волнуют мои фальшивые улыбки, — Артур стал сматывать остатки бинта и складывать медикаменты в аптечку. — И между прочим, они не фальшивые. Я просто не умею иначе. Не умею улыбаться, когда не чувствую радости, и не понимаю, когда ее нужно чувствовать и все такое. Доволен?<br/>      — Нет! — рявкнул Дин. — Зачем улыбаться, если этого не чувствуешь? Это отвратительно!<br/>      — Это вежливость, — отрезал Артур, захлопывая аптечку. Он взгянул на сидевшего напротив охотника. Его физиономия выражала крайнее недовольство и праведный гнев. — Что ты хочешь от меня, Дин?! Я знаю, что ты не считаешь меня хорошим человеком, черт возьми, я сам не считаю себя хорошим человеком, но вот сейчас, чего ты добиваешься? Чтобы я заткнулся? Чтобы уехал? Ну так я…<br/>      — Чтобы ты сказал правду, — буркнул Дин.<br/>      — О чем?<br/>      — О том, что ты хочешь делать теперь.<br/>      — И все?! — Артур недоверчиво покачал головой. — Я на самом деле сказал тебе правду. Именно так и собирался поступить. Или тебя волнуют мои планы на будущее?.. Поищу новый заказ. Хорошие наемники нужны везде. Британских Хранителей на самом деле мало что интересует за пределами Британии.<br/>      — И ты этого реально хочешь?<br/>      Артур пожал плечами и потянулся за рубашкой, без которой, при такой-то беседе, стало прохладно.<br/>      — Дин, ни ты, ни я не созданы для спокойной пенсии на берегу моря. Что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе ответил? За последний год я умер, воскрес, поработал на Короля Ада, был чуть не убит Королем Ада, ограбил Короля Ада, сбежал от него в другой мир, где мои мозги чуть не сожгла наци-версия твоего ручного ангела, а теперь я вернулся и… пожалуй, какая-нибудь тихая, спокойная миссия на Ближнем Востоке. Просто чтобы отдохнуть, понимаешь. Развеяться, пострелять в людей, которые действительно умирают, когда в них стреляешь, и все такое. Ничего особенного, просто небольшие спокойные каникулы.<br/>      — Наци-версия Каса?.. — Дин, как всегда, пропустил все мимо ушей.<br/>      — Он тебе не говорил? — вскинул бровь Артур. — Забавный такой ангелок. Но, насколько я понял, твой ангел его и убил — как мне рассказали.<br/>      — Кас убил себя в мире Михаила?<br/>      — Разве вы не делитесь всем, что с вами происходит? Я думал, что вы с ним… — Артур сделал характерное лицо, и был удивлен, когда по лицу Дина пробежала тень печали. На самом деле, его куда сильнее волновал этот вопрос, чем он пытался показать, и теперь он был рад, что разговор сместился на него как бы случайным образом.<br/>      — Были. Когда-то. Давно, — Дин покосился в сторону жилых комнат, словно его мог там кто-то услышать. — Но он… после одного своего воскрешения, он… слишком сильно изменился. Как будто бы… перестал ко мне что-то чувствовать. На самом деле, ко всем нам. Сейчас… можно сказать, у нас новые отношения, и они уже не те, что были раньше.<br/>      — Ах, то есть ты признаешь, что ангел после смерти может кардинально измениться, а что я — нет?! — вопрос вылился, словно ковшик яда. Дин внимательно осмотрел Артура, словно проверяя, нет ли на нем ран. Затем тихо ответил:<br/>      — Я признаю. Поэтому и спрашивал.<br/>      — Ты спрашивал меня, что я хочу делать дальше, потому что наконец-то поверил мне, что я изменился? — медленно уточнил Артур. Дин кивнул. Артур нахмурился.<br/>      — Уж не хочешь ли ты мне предложить присоединиться к охотникам?<br/>      — Чтобы меня застрелила моя собственная мать? Нет уж!<br/>      — Не будь так строг к себе. Мэри скорее застрелит меня. Снова.<br/>      — Как вообще вышло так, что она тебя не застрелила?<br/>      Артур пожал плечами.<br/>      — Чарли, в основном. И осознание, что отряду не помешает хорошо обученный воин. Только ты, Дин, не видишь во мне ничего, кроме источника раздражения.<br/>      — Прекрати напрашиваться на комплименты, это бесит!<br/>      — Да тебя все во мне бесит.<br/>      — Да. Абсолютно всё.<br/>      Артур с изумлением и легкой усталостью смотрит на недовольного Дина.<br/>      «Тогда зачем ты?..»<br/>      — Раз я так тебя напрягаю, почему ты по-прежнему здесь? — Артур придвигается к Дину и касается пальцами его колена. — Говоришь, что я не искренний, а сам-то! — Их лица так близко, что можно почувствовать дыхание, и Дин не отстраняется, как вдруг…<br/>      — Эээ, простите?.. Где здесь сортир?<br/>      Дин с Артуром отпрыгнули друг от друга, словно обжегшись, и Артур, заливаясь краской, обнаружил, что у Дина не менее пылающие щеки. Вошедшим был один из иномирных повстанцев, Бэрри, вроде бы.<br/>      — Вниз по коридору и налево вторая дверь, — буркнул Дин.<br/>      Повстанец поблагодарил и удалился, и только тогда Дин снова взглянул на Артура.<br/>      — Так, ладно, я поше…<br/>      Артур перехватил его руку. Мда, сказать это… К черту, не страшнее смерти. Он точно проверял.<br/>      — Ты спрашивал, что я хочу, — он сжал его руку сильнее. — Я хочу, чтобы ты остался.<br/>      Дин перехватывает его руку, хватает за плечи и…<br/>      — Я тоже хочу, чтобы ты остался.<br/>      Артур коснулся его лица. В какой момент оно начало казаться ему таким желанным?.. Сейчас ему казалось, что всегда, но это была неправда. После смерти. Перед тем, как умереть, он видел их обоих — своих возлюбленных: Мэри, что пустила ему пулю в лоб, и Дина, и почему-то, когда он очнулся, его чувства к Мэри больше напоминали вину, чем привязанность, а чувства к Дину больше любовь, чем развлечение, которым он считал его ранее. Почему? Потому что выстрелил не он, а Мэри?..<br/>      Артур не мог забыть слова Асмодея. «Души полны противоречий». Что значит… что их полна не только его душа.<br/>      Он скользнул пальцами по щеке Дина, пробираясь к шее, под воротник неизменной рубашки.<br/>      — Ты помнишь, что сказал мне… до того, как мы прошли в мир Михаила?<br/>      Дин хмурится, но его руку не убирает.<br/>      — Я много чего тебе говорил. Что мне плевать, если ты сдохнешь? Я… врал. Частично. Частично был дико зол на тебя.<br/>      Артур удивленно моргнул. Рука сама соскользнула — от неожиданности и от обиды. Как же ему не нравилась своя возросшая чувствительность к тому дерьму, что обычно льется изо рта Дина!<br/>      — За что? Я притащил тебе в подарок архангельский клинок, архангельскую благодать и самого архангела в придачу, по мне так это куда лучше цветов и конфет!<br/>      — Слушай, сейчас это уже неважно! — Дин покраснел и сложил руки на груди.<br/>      — Важно. Честно говоря, я удивился тогда. В смысле, после того, что ты мне сказал вечером… — Артур запнулся. Не смог выговорить. Не смог повторить то, чего так сильно желало его сердце. Да еще и в таких обстоятельствах. — Что оставишь меня себе.<br/>      — Да, а потом ты меня выгнал, — язвительно произнес Дин. — Потому что ты постоянно врешь.<br/>      — Я не врал!.. — Артуру показалось, что у него все тело покраснело, хотя это физически было невозможно. — С чего ты… Кровавые боги! Дин, ты что, решил, что я тебя «выгнал», потому что не хотел с тобой трахаться?! Ты идиот? На мне в прямом смысле живого места не было! Я в сознании держался только из-за лечащих заклинаний! Которым нужна ночь, чтобы подействовать! Дин, мне было больно — очень — даже когда ты просто меня обнял!<br/>      — Но… — он нахмурился. — Почему ты не сказал?.. В смысле, сразу… Я тебя совершенно не понял, а утром ты уже бодро скакал с автоматом по иным мирам, и я решил…<br/>      Артур приложил руку к глазам. «Души полны противоречий». Затем отнял руку, притянул Дина к себе за воротник рубашки и поцеловал. Дин обнял его, и Артур полностью отдался поцелую, закрыв глаза и обнимая его так же крепко. Он чувствовал не только эмоциональную, но и чисто телесную удовлетворенность, радость тела, соскучившегося по теплу и заботе.<br/>      Они целовались столь самозабвенно, что Артур лишь через пару минут отстранился, чтобы посмотреть, не стоит ли кто-нибудь из любителей ночных прогулок на месте Барри с открытым ртом и свечой в руке.<br/>      — Пошли, — Дин прекрасно понял его мысли.<br/>      Он помог Артуру подняться, хотя это было абсолютно излишне. Артур идет за ним в его комнату. Это ощущается немного странно, и сердце колотится слишком сильно.<br/>      — Я буду нежен с тобой, Артур Кетч.<br/>      — Потому что в бункере полно народу, и ты не уверен в звукоизоляции стен?<br/>      — Да, — вздыхает Дин. — И потому что тебя вчера пытал ангел.<br/>      Артур гладит его по щеке.<br/>      — Хорошо. Ты ведь тоже… сражался, и я…<br/>      — Заткнись, а? — Дин затыкает его самым приятным из возможных способов. Уже сидя на постели, Дин вдруг замирает, а на лице его появляется слишком довольная улыбка.<br/>      — Что еще?<br/>      — Я тут подумал… ты же умер, а потом воскрес. Получается, я тебя сейчас лишаю девственности?<br/>      «Если бы», — горькая мысль мелькнула, и Артур постарался отогнать ее от себя. Он хотел ответить что-нибудь ехидное, но затем просто покачал головой и улыбнулся Дину:<br/>      — Неужели у тебя была эротическая фантазия о том, чтобы лишить меня девственности?<br/>      — Нет. Не было. Я не могу представить тебя подростком. В принципе.<br/>      — Ооо, думаешь, я родился в камуфляже и с броником?<br/>      — Просто заткнись. Вот на этом моменте. Потому что если я начну представлять это… О нет. О черт. Блять, Кетч, у тебя в аптечке есть развидивательная жидкость?!<br/>      — Могу трахнуть тебя в рот так, что ты это забудешь, — усмехнулся Артур. Дин заткнул его поцелуем, и на это он и рассчитывал. А затем внезапно, повинуясь импульсу, сказал:<br/>      — Ну и да, если тебе от этого будет приятнее, да, ты лишаешь меня девственности. Не то чтобы у мужчин там было чего лишаться.<br/>      Артур смотрит, как улыбается Дин.<br/>      «Может, этот раз поможет мне «развидеть» мой первый в новой жизни».<br/>      Они долго целуются, забравшись в кровать, которая слишком узка для двоих. Часть возбуждения спала, пока они шли до комнаты Дина и раздевались, и сейчас они уже не торопились, наслаждаясь теплом друг друга тщательно и неторопливо.<br/>      Дин нежен с ним, как никогда раньше не был, и Артур плавится от его касаний, они кажутся целительными, принося забвение от боли — недавней и старой. Охотник внимателен к нему, пожалуй, впервые.<br/>      В иной раз он бы скорее впивался в его свежие порезы и целовал бы его синяки. И Артуру бы это нравилось.<br/>      Но не после того, как с ним позабавился Правитель Ада. Демон с ангельской способностью исцелять. Он терзал Артура долго и неторопливо, потому что не опасался, что тот умрет. А когда тот уже не просто был готов, а начал умолять о смерти, лишь бы закончить свои мучения, Принц Ада исцелил его, закинулся ангельской благодатью, и начал заново. Артура до сих пор передергивает от воспоминаний… даже просто от сравнения, насколько невинными, забавными, милыми играми казались теперь его прошлые отношения с американским охотником после того, как он познал настоящее демоническое обращение.<br/>      Его передергивает от этих мыслей, и Дин замечает, и спрашивает, неужели ему до сих пор холодно. Артур обнимает его и утыкается лицом в шею. «Да». «Согрей меня». «У меня есть куда более страшные воспоминания, которые я хочу развидеть».<br/>      — Другой мир был очень холодным, — шепчет он. — А тебя так долго не было.<br/>      Эта маленькая лесть радует Дина куда сильнее, чем Артур ожидал, и это удивительно, и затем он внезапно понимает, почему… Дин не привык к благодарности, но все равно жаждет ее, хотя когда кто-то его благодарит, он делает вид, что «это пустяки», и потому его бесит, когда Артур требует вежливости…<br/>      — Я так был рад тебя видеть, — продолжает шептать он, обнимая Дина. — Ну, когда понял, что меня спас именно ты… Я, вообще-то, скучал…<br/>      — Врешь, — фыркает Дин, хотя Артур видит, что ему приятно. Чувствует. — Мир, полный ангелов, которых можно отстреливать?.. Где ты нашел время на скуку!..<br/>      — Нашел, — он обнимает его и целует, их прижатые друг к другу тела начинают обмениваться теплом вновь, как и было до того, пока Артур не онемел, вспомнив об Асмодее. — И еще… — он говорит быстро, пока не прошло настроение это сказать. — Смерть на самом деле меняет людей. Я на самом деле сожалею о многих своих поступках. Но так сразу это не изменится, я воскрес меньше полугода назад, не ожидай от меня того, на что я никогда в принципе не буду способен.<br/>      — Человечности и доброты? Пфф, я их и раньше от тебя не ждал! — Дин фыркает презрительно, но целует Артура так нежно, что тот забивает на ответ.<br/>      «Души полны противоречий. Но кто сказал, что это обязательно должно быть плохо?»<br/>      Тепло наконец-то переливается и в его тело. Артур чувствует, как он… как он снова жив, это его первый секс после того, как Асмодей его почти прикончил, и наконец-то он может забыть об этом, под влиянием чего-то совершенно иного и чуждого.<br/>      Они с Дином нежно входят друг в друга, не спеша, их возбуждение медленно накапливается, и они приходят к оргазму плавно и неторопливо, и по ощущениям он получается словно вкус зрелого, сладкого яблока с самой верхушки дерева жизни.<br/>      Это оказалось очень приятно. Артур никогда не любил так называемый нежный секс, который обычно являлся по факту вялым и скучным, но сейчас, когда партнёр нравился ему до дрожи в пальцах, нежность оказалась приятной.<br/>      Да и раны давали о себе знать, порезы были не особо глубокими, но шли почти по всему телу; практически любое движение, включая дыхание, тревожило эти раны, но под конец он уже не помнил об этом.<br/>      Хотя Артур и жалел, что его торс забинтован, и он не может плотнее ощутить Дина. В следующий раз…</p><p>      Они засыпают вместе после долгого, нежного, непривычного секса. Артур засыпает в объятьях Дина, а просыпается почему-то наоборот, с охотником, устроившим голову на его плече (менее порезанном, спасибо, Дин), а сам Артур обвивает его руками. Дин забавно сопит ему в шею. Артур прижимает его к себе крепче и целует в жесткие светлые волосы на макушке.<br/>      Будильник не сработал, он сам выключил его незаметно от Дина, потому что знал — у них мало времени.<br/>      Вчера они оба были слегка пьяны, взбудоражены победой, заняты обустройством иномирных беженцев в бункере, и в тот момент эта возможность — остаться в бункере с Дином, — не казалась невероятной.<br/>      Но свое постоянное пребывание в бункере врагов Артур объяснить не сможет. Дня два-три, неделя, может полторы, максимум, если Артур придумает какое-нибудь «дело», чтобы выполнив его, вернуться, но потом… потом ему придется уехать.<br/>      Быть наемником по имени Александр, чтобы бывшие коллеги из Великобритании не заподозрили, что Артур жив.<br/>      — Хэй, бриташка, — сонные глаза Дина светятся ярко-зелеными, как молодая листва. — Сможешь найти себе работу поближе?<br/>      Артур улыбается, а Дин нежится в его объятиях, явно не собираясь вставать.<br/>      — Я постараюсь, маленькое американское хамло, — он нежно треплет его волосы на затылке. — Ну или просто буду приезжать почаще.<br/>      Руки Дина несильно, но сжимают его ребра.<br/>      — Да. Почаще — это хорошо.<br/>      Артур гладит его уткнувшуюся в шею голову. Дин вытаскивает одну руку из-под него и приподнимает палец, не глядя на Артура.<br/>      — И да — сам ты маленький.<br/>      Артур смеется.<br/>      — Хорошо, большое американское хамло. Нет, даже гигантское. Монументальное американское хамло, вот. Доволен?<br/>      Дин хихикает и чуть прикусывает кожу на шее Артура.<br/>      — Вполне.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>